Shorts from Generation Gate: Rico at the White House
by Chad Emperor of Mankind
Summary: Some joke story. What happens if Rico goes visiting the White House in the JSDF's world in the US and encounters the POTUS along with some SJWs. Warning: Not for anyone who is easily triggered or is a socialist or a liberal. You have been warned.


Rico stared at the Marine guard who was in full Dress Blues with a serious expression on his face. The post-flash Marine had wandered into this large white building in the middle of Washington, D.C. out of curiosity of its importance as well as the fact it had a bunch of angry commie nutcases outside protesting against someone named Trump. Rico was only in his basic MCCUU so he got in faster than anyone else. After wandering around, he came face to face with the Marine security guard in the crowded building.

"So...What's with the commies with the pickets outside?" Rico asked, earning only silence as the Marine guard still stood at attention. The post-flash Marine frowned at this, somewhat hoping for an answer. He tried waving a hand in front of the Marine's face, earning nothing except for a few blinks. "Eh. I will ask someone else then. Later, man."

He continued down the hall with some other tourists, slightly cautious around those with Asian, Indian or Russian traits. It was not out of racism but more out of the stories he heard of the countries that were members of the Asian Continental Military Force that were to blame for the Flash happening. That and he didn't know how they felt about a commie-hating American. As he did, he didn't realize where he was going and bumped into someone. He fell onto his rear while two men in black suits and sunglasses helped the man he bumped into from falling over. "Oh crap. I am sorry about that, sir. I didn't notice where I was going."

"It's fine, sir. I should have said something before hand." The other man admitted, offering a hand to the Marine. He accepted the hand and was surprised to be pulled to his feet by the elderly man. Now back on his feet, Rico was able to get good glance at the man he ran into. The man in question was old yet had some strength to his appearance. He had slight orange skin but was clearly Caucasian with blue eyes and blond hair kept in neat fashion. He wore a dark blue business suit with a US Flag pin on his lapel and a red tie. "Oh hold on. You dropped this."

The man kneeled down and picked up the Utility cover that fell out of Rico's back pocket. He stood back up, neatly folded it back up and handed it to the Marine. Rico accepted the hat back, surprised by this man's politeness. "Thank you, sir."

"No. Thank you, young man. It's nice to see a young man like you making his country proud by serving in the military." The man replied, shaking the Marine's hand. The Marine returned the handshake while clearing his throat.

"That's nice, sir, but I'm not from this US Military. I'm from the other US Military from the Special Region." Rico admitted, the elderly man nodding his head upon the mention of it.

"Oh. I've heard all about our other counterparts from the region. Just never would have thought I would be able to meet one before. May I ask what your name is, sir?" He asked politely as he straightened out his jacket.

"Lance Corporal Juan Pineda, 2nd Recon Battalion of the 2nd Marine Division, sir." Rico stated his name before quickly adding in one more thing. "I prefer to go by my nickname 'Rico' though."

"Well, Lance Corporal Pineda. It's nice to meet you. So how do you like your visit to D.C. so far?" The elderly man asked, noticing as the camera crews from several news stations were filming the entire exchange. Tourists were talking and taking photos of one rare 'Apoc Marines' as the US Marines from 2117 were dubbed by the media.

"Awesome. I got to see some of the amazing sights that many of us never got to see ever since the Flash happened in 2032. I visiting the President's memorials and monuments along with Arlington Cemetery and the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. I was able to see a Corps' artifact, the Iwo Jima Statue, along the Smithsonians are amazing. I had no idea we Americans were important to the fields of history. I got to see the Constitution and Declaration of Independence, beliefs my fellow brothers in arms fought, bleed and died for in the Second American Civil War. The only downside is all the commies that are picketing everywhere." The last part made the elderly man frown in confusion.

"What do you mean by Commies, Lance Corporal?" He asked, earning a glance from Rico.

"Well I am referring to the dumbasses outside with pickets screaming racist, fascist and socialism is the best. Don't they know socialism fails badly always? The USA triumphed over the dumb southern socialist puppets called the People's Republic of Tidewater back in 2115. Democracy always prevails, shitheads. Socialism fails horribly alongside communism. So those idiots outside better get their heads outta their asses and get real jobs." Rico started one of his infamous rants, letting loose with the curses and insults toward socialists and communists. Considering it was all on live TV, people all around the US began to witness the Apoc Marine's opinion towards communists and socialists.

With the Social Justice Warriors, they were instantly triggered and ranting on the internet about how Rico was a bigoted racist fascist despite the fact that A. He was a Hispanic American and B. Didn't give a shit about what other people think about him. Some were instantly demanding that his rant could be considered hate speech while others wanted more safe spaces created.

With /pol/, they were having a field day with Rico. Instantly there were memes involving the Hispanic Marine and support for the rant. One 4chan user created a Pepe version of Rico while another made him walking over normies alongside several other memes. One even photoshopped Rico's face over an image of Chuck Norris from the movie, Expendables 2, and entitled it the Deplorable. /pol/ was having fun with this and the Marine became a meme because of it.

Back with the Marine, the media was capturing every single moment of his rant, unaware of who else was watching it. Back at the hotel the Recon platoon was staying in, they were cheering and hollering at the TV as they watched their fellow Marine bash the Socialists on live television. In Japan, several JSDF shook their heads while Itami facepalmed at this and muttered a curse at it.

"...therefore, all communists need to be re-Americanized or they should move to Canada where they allow socialist worshipping faggots in. So fuck Communism and praise the Lord for Democracy and God Bless America." Rico finished his rant, satisfied he was able to get it out of his system. However one SJW decided to challenge the Marine and started yelling at him.

"Fucking fascist! You were brainwashed by your country! You are all fascists probably!" He hollered at Rico, unwittingly giving the Marine his full and undivided attention. The Marine turned and literally sucker punched the liberal in his face, sending him to the ground with a busted jaw. Instantly the two guys in the suits tackled the Marine down while a third suit escorted the elderly man to a safer location. The two suits dragged the Marine away from the area as more suits began to disperse the media and crowd of tourists to continue on their way.

Eventually Rico was released and pardoned by the President who turned out to be the elderly man he talked to. Apparently a full story behind the Second American was given when the leadership of Rico's world consulted with President Trump. Even then, Rico had to have his friends or just get Secret Service or one of the Marine Security members so he wouldn't do anything stupid again in the White House. Eventually the SJW that Rico hit was forced under pressure of the public to apologize for antagonizing the Marine and bringing up bad memories.


End file.
